omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Noire= |-|Black Heart= |-|Next Black= Character Synopsis Noire '''is one of the several leading characters of Hyperdimension Neptunia, first making her appearance in the very first Hyperdimension Neptunia. She is the goddess of Lastation and like many other goddess's, Noire fought the other Goddesses for hundreds of years in the Console wars for control of Gamindustri and title of True Goddess. Noire is typically a polite and respectful goddess, however, she can come off as hard-headed but also akin to a tsundere. As Goddess, Noire can transform into her CPU counterpart: '''Black Heart. As Black Heart, Noire goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. Noire is the Personification of Sony's PlayStation consoles, referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B '''| '''4-B with Low Shares, 2-A 'with High Shares '''Verse: '''Hyperdimension Neptunia '''Name: '''Noire, Black Heart '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Hundreds of years (The gods, including Noire, has been fighting for eons as stated by Green Heart) '''Classification: '''CPU / Goddess of Lastation '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Noire=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Shown to be an adept master in martial arts), Weapon Mastery (Consistently wields different forms of guns and swords; Albeit prefers to use a Rapier), 4th Wall Awarness (Blanc consistently addresses the the audience and alludes to many common tropes in fiction, of which has even allowed her to outsmart opponents), Pocket Reality Manipulation (It's stated all CPUs who aren't dark can create Sharing Fields through Share Crystals), Time Paradox Immunity (Despite the events of Hyperdimension being rewritten, she maintained memories of what happened), Soul Manipulation, Absorption (Phantom Blade is capable of absorbing and containing spirits, in reference to the soul), Fire Manipulation (Ignite Blade is covered in an aura of heat and when used, it produces flames), Statistics Amplification (Rune Caliber increases the physical prowess of it's user, increasing their power), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal beings), Transformation (Can transform into her Goddess Form), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Poison Manipulation (Poison Edge causes opponents to become poisoned when used), Darkness Manipulation (Noctis Edge creates an attack comprised of darkness). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation. Power Nullification |-|Black Heart/Next Form=All Previous Abilities + Flight, Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of shares), Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Embedded with Share Crystals, which allow's others to restore faith and also alter one's state of mind, such as with Rom's brainwashing being overwritten), Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (Scaling from Neptune, who had the natural ability to fix the altered reality of Hyper Dimension) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(As strong as Blanc, who wields weapons such as "Planet Crusher", which are strong enough to destroy planets) | 'Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Even CPUs with Low Shares are unfathombly superior to their base forms, to the degree where CPUs view their base forms as obstacles and mere shadows of their true power. Should be vastly superior to weapons such as The Planet Crusher, which is described as a weapon capable of destroying the planet and The Astral Blade, which is capable of converting the power of all stars into raw power ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Stronger than Histoire, who can channel the power of existence to attack opponents, which includes all parallel dimensions. Fought against Kurome, who's dreams created Heart Dimension, a realm where dreams become entire dimensions that extends to all version of Gameindustri) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of doding lightning attacks and reacting to enemies who can react to thunder spells) | '''Massively FTL+ '''with Low Shares (Capable of keeping up with CPUs that can fly to the center of Zero Dimension, a realm so big it contains several dimensions and the dreams of infinite people), '''Immeasurable '(Can keep up with CPU’s who are superior to Histoire. Can keep up with Kurome, who is capable of moving freely within "Multi-Dimensional Space", of which is treated as higher dimensional) '''Lifting Ability: Class Y (Shouldn't be any weaker than Blanc, who can wield weapons with enough power to crush planets) | Immeasaurable ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Comparable to Blanc, who wields weapons that can wield weapons capable of crushing entire planets) | '''Solar System Class '''with Low Shares, '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares 'Durability: Planet Level '(Can endure attacks from Blanc and CPUs comparable to her) | '''Solar System Level '''with Low Shares (Vastly superior to weapons capable of destroying planets and views their base forms as mere shadows and obstacles to their CPU forms. Additionally superior to items such as The Astral Blade ), '''Multiverse Level+ '''with High Shares (Survived the Spatial Hole that Rei created which was going to consume Hyperdimension, which is big enough to contain Zero Dimension. A realm comprised of dreams that became reality from across all iterations of Gameindustri) 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, to Extended melee range with her sword, higher with her gun Intelligence: 'She's pretty smart and quick-witted. '''Weaknesses: '''Noire tends to not wannt rely on others for help and is often seen as hard headed as a result '''Versions: Noire '| '''Black Heart/'Next Black' Other Attributes List of Equipment: *A list of all Noire's items Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hard Drive Divinity (HDD):' Noire transforms into her Goddess form. *'Venom/Paralyze Fencer:' Noire pierces the enemy with a poison/paralyze blade. *'Tricolor Order:' Noire slices the enemy 3 times in a row. *'Impulse Blade:' Noire slices with an extreme speed. *'Vanish Buster:' Noire infuses her blade with fire and slashes the enemy. *'Volcano Dive:' Noire jumps very high, then infuses her blade with fire and drops down to the enemy's location. *'Tornado Chain:' Noire slices the enemy multiple times and ends her combination with a kick. *'Infinite Slash:' Noire's secret move. She will attack the enemy rapidly from multiple directions, so fast that she can't even count how much times she slashed. *'Diagonal Blade Dance:' Only usable as Next Black. Noire will attack the enemy faster than the eye can see, before finishing them off with a single strike, causing the enemy to implode in an explosion of electricity. Reverts Noire to base form after use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Tsundere Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Gods Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Weapons Master Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Earth Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2